An Unexpected surprise
by Syusuke
Summary: One-shot. Happy Birthday Kaito!


_Disclaimer: I own no vocaloids. Anyway Happy birthday Kaito! _

_A/N: this story is written by Kaiki2012. I just help to upload only. ^^; Enjoy_

* * *

><p><strong>An unexpected surprise <strong>

"why…what I have done to deserve this…" muttered this words under his breath, the blue-haired guy recalled things that happen just now….

...

_4 hours ago…_

"KAITO! HOW LONG ARE YOU PLANING TO SLEEP IN! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP ALREADY YOU DAMN LAZY BUM!" jolted awake, I quickly get out of my bed. When Mei-chan….eh I mean Meiko is angry, it's real scary as you will never know what she will do to you. I still can vaguely recall that she had tried to wake me up by pouring _HOT OIL_ onto my face. It's luck by my side that I happen to turn away on bed when she does that. Sighing, I went to change my ice-cream theme pajamas away…and happen to see the digital alarm clock on my bed stand….showing _4:00am_.

Going to the kitchen (with my pajamas changed away), I said, "What the hell, Meiko, it still too early to be waking up in this hour. Can't I just sleep a bit more?"

"No, 'cos today I've some guests coming over today at 6 in the evening and _SOMEONE_ happen to forget to do my groceries!"

Sweat-dropped, I replied her coolly (hopefully), "But that's Luka's turn to do the weekly grocery yesterday, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but I own her the flavor last week that I forgotten she did mention she will skip doing chorus for this week…." "Then why it sho-"

"ARGH! Just be a gentleman and DO IT!" throwing me out of house, with a purse attached with a paper that looks like a shopping list, she slammed the door closed.

….So here I am, at the wet market to buy the things she had listed (and very long one, may I add?). Why wet market you ask? Well sadly _4 in the morning_ hardly have any stores is open. Especially stores that sells _ICE-CREAM. _ Signing again at my demise, I check the list one more time before going home.

Fresh Tuna? _Checked_. 2 dozen of oranges? _Checked_. 10 brunch of leeks? _Checked_. 4 brunch of bananas? _Checked_.…. after checked about 20 lists of items, I found that I left one last item to be bought before going home…. But did I read it wrong? 'Cos the last item of the list wrote "10 pints of ice-cream, any flavor". Since when Meiko is this nice?(a/n: 10 pints, not 1 pint ne?) I shake my head and decide to buy the last item later, since the only member in the family eating this much of ice-cream is _**ME**_. And also, I'm at my limits to carry anymore items since Meiko didn't send anyone for help. (A/N: I meant, how to carry? Not to mention it is VERY heavy too… poor Kaito…)

Hoping for the best, I went home without completing the list. _Just Ice-cream only_. I thought about it with a yawn. Now I'm badly need my both sleep and the daily dose of ice-cream for my breakfast…. And also not to mention that I'm regretted I played the computer games till 2am with Rin & Len… Really a _'best'_ way to start the day.

Reaching home, I placed all the items on the counter, and notice everyone is awake and having their favorite food as their breakfast. When Meiko saw me, she took away the shopping list still on my hand and proceeds to check the things I've bought. "Huh, Kaito? You went out for 4 hours and yet to buy the ice-cream I've request?" _Eh, so it's TRUE that she did not write down as a mistake? _"Well…. Mei-chan, you see. The shopping list a bit long and I'm unable to carry anymore things single-handed…" "Then why don't you call for help?" Sighing, she keeps away the things and said "Never mind, Miku will go and help me buy them later. AND YOU" pointing at me, she continues, "get out of the house once you had your breakfast. In 10 minutes. Starts NOW."

….I blinked , thinking I must had heard it wrong due to lack of sleep, and ask, "Why Mei-chan? Please don't be like that…. I'll go and buy the ice-cream now if you are angry with me for not completing the list….." "you only left 4mins now" she replied, without looking at me while continue to keep the rest of the items I bought just now. Looking around, hoping for some help but everyone looking down at their food, ignoring me. Why? T_T

Hurriedly, I took one tub of ice-cream and going to begin eating- "OK, Time's up, now GET OUT!" Kicking me (with ice-cream) out of the house 2nd time in a row of the day. " And don't be back before 4pm. And try to reach home before 8pm. If you come in any earlier than 4 or later than 8, you can consider sleeping outside the house." Having said that, she closed the door.

"Wait Meiko! Don't you need help for the guests that come tonight? Meiko!" I knocked the door, hard. No response. Signing, I went out to shopping distinct to spend the time there. I meant, how do you spend the time from 9am till 4pm? It's a very long time, and bored too for doing nothing.

...

Somehow, I managed to waste the time till lunch time, and only now that I've realize another big problem coming up. You see, when Meiko kick me out, I don't have my wallet with me. My breakfast already long gone and I'm very hungry right now. Staring the few loose coins only enough to take a bus home, I signed heavily.

"Kaito?"

Turning around, I found out who is the one calling me. "Gakupo! And Gumi-san too!"

Walking towards me, Gumi simile and said, "Hey Kaito, we are going to have lunch now, do you want to join us? Gakupo's treat." Sweet, looks like god hasn't abandoned me yet. "OK! I was just going have my lunch now too!"

Grinning, we went to the nearest fast food restaurant and order our food. Gumi have fish burger with coke, Gakupo order chicken burger meal set, and I got the bacon with bread & fries and ice tea for drink. While waiting for our food to serve, I ask Gakupo why he suddenly feels like treating us today.

"Well…. Not really a treat, Meiko-dono suddenly call us and said that she forgot to give you your wallet when 'rid' you out of the house and ask us if happen to find you just lend you some money while she will return us later."

"And I figure that if I didn't said it's a treat you will turn down the offer of lending the money to you, ain't clever of me for think it?"

Sweat-dropped, I laughed nervously. "Eh… thanks?" _Now that's really embarrassing…._

After lunch, Gumi asked, "So what are you going to do next? Meiko forbids you to go home before 4pm, right? That's another 3hours to go."

3 hours…. Should I get a nap somewhere since I only had 2 hours of sleep today? Naw….. now is the mid February, the coldest of the month, sleeping outside will get sick…..speaking of which…..

"Well, I still have no idea what to do or what the heck is going on, but what's today's date anyway? Now you mention it, Meiko is acting really weird since early morning. Not to forget that others also looks like they are trying to hide something from me this morning. Who are those 'guests' Meiko is inviting that needs to hide from me?"

"Huh, is it you overreacting it due to the fact this is the 1st time Meiko throw you out of the house?" Gumi laughed out loud….and was it sound a hint of nervousness?

"Eh Kaito, that's surprising, you mean you haven't known what's today occasion about?" Gakupo asked, sounding a bit….shock? Why even they are also acting strange now so suddenly. "What is today abou-"

"AHHHHHHHH" Gumi suddenly screamed, cutting off my words. "Gakupo! We are running late now, got to go or else we'll be in big trouble. See ya later, Kaito!" and dragged Gakupo away, running _VERY FAST_.

I was stunned for a whole minute before mutter "later then" towards the direction they had gone to. It is _definitely_ very very weird.

Decided to go to the park nearest to my home to have a good rest too. After having a good lunch, I kinda feel really sleepy and tired too….

"I think nii-san like this the best."

"No, is this one!"

"What do you know about his likes or dislikes! Len!"

"Well simple, that's because I'm a guy like him!"

"NO, you are just an idiot shota!"

"Don't call me that!"

Hmm… was it Rin's and Len's voice? I looked at the shop beside me and saw 2 short blond-hair kids. One is wearing white sailor shirt with short pants and a white ribbon tied on the hair like a bunny ear, while the other wears something similar excerpt instead of a ribbon, he tied a small ponytail. Yup, it those 2 all right….

"Hey guys what are you doing?" I entered the shop, calling them from before. Both of them grasped, and stared at me wide eyes.

"Ni..ni….nii-san, what are you doing here?"

"Eh? Can't I be here?" I look around the store and discover that it's a clothes store. Len is holding a light, cream-color coat and Rin is holding a sky-blue long overcoat.

"…what are this for?" I asked.

"It's nothing! Ahahaha…"

"Ne nii-san, I just happen to see an ice-cream shop 2 stores away having this buy 1 get 1 free offer, could you help us to get it?" Rin simile sweetly, and handover some money to me. "Buy orange flavor and banana flavor one can~ the extra money you can use it yourself~ (^_^) we will be waiting here~"

Well….. since she had so kindly asked, plus Len is looking at me eagerly hoping I would said yes, it becomes really hard to reject this kind of request….. On the bright side the extra charge I might be able to buy some ice-cream for myself too!

"Ok, wait here while I go and buy them." Having said that I rush out and went to the store Rin has mention. Indeed they are having this special nice offer! That's great!

However what shocked me the most is after I got the ice-cream(4 pieces) and went back to the clothes store to find them, they are gone!

"Excuse me, are you Kaito-san?" Turning around, I found that a salesgirl is looking at me.

"Yes, I am. What's the matter?" praying very hard, I hope it's not one of the usual bad tricks that the twins always played on me.

"Well, I got a message from Kagamine-san, she said that they are urgently needed back home so they left first. The ice-cream you bought for them you can consider having it yourself."

Thanking the salesgirl, I walked out of the shop, thinking hard. So they are really acting very strange today. First is Meiko, then Gumi and Gakupo. Now the twins. Not to forget that this morning when I back from market, they looked like they stopped whatever conversation they are on due to I am around at house. Was I been hated? Or is because the guests Meiko inviting doesn't like me?

Confused, I went to the park I've planned earlier and enjoy the ice-cream on one of the benches. Hmm~ Ice-cream is always the best! Who cares what they are doing, since they never said not allowing me to come home, just only after 4pm then I can go back, right? Plus it left around 1 hour to go….. Feeling relax, I closed my eyes to rest.

...

Jolt awake, I realize the sky has become dark, feeling daze and a bit cold, I took out my handphone and read the time. It's now 7.45pm.

"Shit! I fall asleep!" cursing myself, I ran as fast as I can. Ohnoohnoohno, Meiko is _soooooo_ going to kill me for being late!

.

.

.

Reaching the doorstep, first thing I have realized is- the whole house is dark. Have they gone out now? Nervously, I turn the knob and open the door-

_*Bang**pop*_

Not sure what had happen, I put up my arms for defense. At the same time, the lights turn on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAITO!"

…Huh? Looking up, I saw Gakupo, Gumi, Meiko, Miku, Luka & Len holding the party pops standing at the doorside, grinning ear to ear. Out of nowhere, Rin jumped on me placing something on my head. It's a party crown.

"Geez, nii-san is sooooo slow. We thought one of us going to go and get your ass here already" Rin chipped in happily, jumping around.

"Well, it seems he is too shock to moved now, anyone care to explain what on earth is happening to him?"

"Who cares, just bring him in and he will understand soon enough." Len said, and together with Rin, they pulled me towards the kitchen. On the table, there is full of variety of food, and at the centre is a huge cake, enough for 30 people to eat….

Still on a daze, I looked around. Meiko motion me to take a closer look at the cake. On top in blue icing it wrote "Happy Birthday KAITO". Suddenly I realized.

"Today is 17th? Already?"

"Yeah, BaKaito. It IS 17th Feb today. To think you never check on the calendar on this days. I got a big shock that you came back so soon when we are doing job assigning." Luka replied coolly.

"Soon? I think is more like we start it late thanks to _someone_ playing games till late night that they can't wake up!" Meiko said it angrily, and stare at the twins at the same time.

"Now, now. Today is a special day so just let this matter slide, ok Meiko? Anyway no harm is done except poor onii-san has become your servant since this morning…."

"Anyway~ can we start now? The main character is here, and the ice-cream cake may melt anytime with us dilly-daily around."

.

.

.

After having some food and 5 cakes down, they start to pass the presents to me, asking me to open on the spot. Meiko gave me a dark blue muffler, while Luka's present is a new pair of brown shoes. I laughed silently as both of them complain my shoes and muffler are too old and can throw them away anytime, thus this present. Gakupo, been my best pal, somehow knew I need a new headphone due to the old one has spoilt during the water gun fight from the _dear _Kagamine twins recently. Miku's present is a bit special, 20 pints of ice-cream with one of them is-

"Vegetable-flavor Ice-cream?"

" Well, special customize. You always aim for new flavor and this is the most unique flavor I can think of~" (_)b

Sweat-dropped, I continue to open rest of the presents, which left Gumi, Rin and Len. Both Rin and Len requested to open their present the last, so it really got my curiosity when I had opened Gumi's present (which is a nendoroid of me, holding 2 cones of ice-cream). When I open them….. inside is a black long pants with 2 yellow strips at the side, a dark brown long sleeves sweater and a almost-white-looking blue color short sleeves overcoat. Speechless, I looked at them.

"New clothes for nii-san, so you must wear them when we go to the Sakura Festival!"

….this is really a best birthday surprise for me.

* * *

><p>Edited 30 mar 12(Kaiki): Pls read and review, even it might be a flame... there are a total of 100 views but no reviews? How sad. =(<p> 


End file.
